


shattering fate

by OwlNation



Series: fate is a fickle thing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, LGBTQ+ characters, M/M, No beta we die like the basilisk, Prophecies, Romance to come later, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Seer Harry Potter, Voldemort is Hermione Granger's Parent, let everybody swear 2k20, lots of swear words, lots of trademarks, reckless stunts, the dark side is nice and wholesome, voldemort becomes hot, what is happening to these tags? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlNation/pseuds/OwlNation
Summary: Iolanthe Dorea Potter died at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, from a Killing Curse shot by the leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore.As the world mourns the death of the Girl-Who-Lived, Hermione Granger, the greatest witch of the ages, continues to question.If Iolanthe Potter fell from the Tower, how come there was no body? And why was there no funeral?From the bottom of her heart, Hermione Granger knows that Iolanthe Dorea Potter is alive.And she’ll do anything to find her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, past Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Minerva McGonagall
Series: fate is a fickle thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Real Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/690001) by redfrog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: the Harry Potter world belongs to one J.K. Rowling (a piece of transphobic shit)
> 
> * lemme reword that * 
> 
> The Harry Potter world came from Magic, and as such, belongs to Magic themselves. (i read this from a post on the internet lol)

At an unplottable location, Malfoy Manor stood, the only house in the last hundred miles. Though the outside of the house was occupied with joyful people, one person was still inside.

In a room, Iolanthe Dorea Potter added the finished touches to a painting reflecting on life.

Iolanthe Dorea Potter was a seer. From birth, little Dorea had an ‘F’ shaped rune on her right shoulder. Plagued by visions, prophecies, and premonitions, Dorea fought to bring the wix world to rights again.

It all started, as most things do, with Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, the greatest witch of her age despite her blood, was in fact, not a muggleborn, and the daughter of Tom Riddle and Minerva McGonagall.

From there, as the events escalated, the truths that Albus Dumbledore covered began to reveal themselves. As Dorea and her friends began fixing wix society, deep down, everyone was waiting for something to go wrong.

As Dorea grew up, she found herself in the middle of a battle between two lords. With Hermione and their group, they found and tackled Dumbledore’s manipulations, and in two weeks, planned to reveal him as a fraud once and for all.

Dorea held her head in her hands as she was pulled into another vision. As the vision played out, she found the concept she was looking for.

_Iolanthe Dorea Potter must be killed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

As Dorea dried her painting and stood it on the easel, she had one last thought in mind.

Of all the people depicted on the painting, there was an empty space where Dorea Potter was supposed to be. And from that, she knew what she was supposed to do.


	2. six months before, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger, along with Dorea Potter, her pseudo-sister, gets shit done.

Hermione Granger was bored. 

This wasn’t the first time this happened, though. As a sixth year, Hermione had five years of schooling behind her, or more accurately, five years of devouring the Hogwarts library. Reading all those books gave her a veritable amount of knowledge making her first in the year. 

Hermione set her book down and got up, searching the library for anything remotely interesting. Just as she was about to set foot in the poetry* section, a voice stopped her. 

“You don’t want to go in there,” the voice said. 

She turned around, raising her wand at the direction of the voice, only for the voice to remove their cloak, revealing her best friend. 

Iolanthe Dorea Potter, in one word, would be classified as enigmatic. It wasn’t her alter ego as the Girl-Who-Lived that made her that way, though. 

Most of the predictions that she made ended up right. Like the predictions of the amount of questions on the charms quiz, or the potion we’re quizzed on for Snape’s next test. The predictions aren’t all correct though: the travesty that was their first year** was proof of that. These experiences have left her with lingering curiosity, dread, and apprehension regarding the next prediction. 

“ ‘Mione? Are you done staring into space?” Dorea said, waving her hand in front of her friend’s face. 

Hermione, deep into a book of obscure potions, looked up into her friend’s  _ Avada Kedavra  _ green irises. “What?” she snapped. 

“You missed breakfast,” Dorea said, holding up a napkin with toast inside it. “And…” she said, staring off to the side. Briefly, Hermione saw her pupils shuffle between colors before returning to normal. “Here,” she said, holding out a book. “Turn to page 39. It has the answers you seek.” With that statement said, Dorea turned away, humming a muggle tune to herself as she skipped out of the library. 

Hermione flipped to page 39.  _ The Parentis potion? I’ve never heard of this...  _

Interest piqued, Hermione grabbed the book and her cauldron before heading to Myrtle’s bathroom. She had a potion to brew. 

________

_ Finally finished…  _ Hermione thought, wiping the sweat that formed on her forehead with her hand. The cauldron was filled with a dark blue substance: a picture-perfect Parentis potion. 

Withholding proper potioneering technique in favor of finding her results, Hermione poured out the potion directly from the cauldron onto the parchment. It glowed blue briefly before returning to its natural state. Quickly, Hermione slashed her palm with a dagger, holding it above the paper. She let three drops of her blood spill over the paper before healing her hand with a quick  _ Episkey _ . 

Words began forming on the paper. 

_ Hermione Jean Granger _

_ Blood Status: Half-blood _

_ Mother: Minerva McGonagall _

_ Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle _

“What the fuck…” Hermione mumbled to herself. 

_________

The next day, Hermione was convinced that it was all a dream. The Parentis potion never existed, she never brewed anything yesterday, and  _ Professor McGonagall and Voldemort are not her parents.  _

“ ‘Mione! Did it work?” Dorea said, digging into her eggs and toast. 

Well... a girl could dream!

Hermione quickly grabbed some croissants before dragging Dorea off by her shirt. After they reached an empty alcove, Hermione told her the secret that she was holding in this whole time. 

“Voldemort is my father. Voldemort did the birds and bees with  _ my Transfiguration professor.  _ My head of house. One-half of my DNA came from his sperm!” 

“Sins of the father don’t affect the sins of the child, ‘Mione. You’re still Hermione Granger, top student in our year. Your parentage doesn’t matter,” Dorea stated firmly. 

Hermione tackled her friend, wrapping her arms around her body. 

“Thank you,” she said, clinging onto Dorea’s robes. They stood there for a long time, just basking in each other’s comfort. And if they missed any classes, no one said anything. 

__________

“Okay, today I’m going to tell my professor about my true parentage,” Hermione said, staring at her reflection in front of the mirror.  _ Totally not nervous… totally not nervous at all!  _

“Come on, it’ll be fine!” Dorea exclaimed as they walked over to the Transfiguration classroom. “At this point, telling Professor McGonagall is the smaller of two evils!” 

“Hey Dorea, how about we  _ go back and forget this all happened _ , hmm?” Hermione said, scurrying back in the direction of the dormitories. 

“How about no?” Dorea said gleefully, grabbing the scruff of her robe and dragging her to Professor McGonagall’s office. 

“IOLANTHE DOREA POTTER!” Hermione screamed. 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” 

__________

After some time, they reached the door to the Transfiguration classroom. Forgoing basic manners, Dorea threw open the door to reveal one bewildered professor. 

“Miss Potter,  _ what the fuck is going on? _ ” Professor McGonagall said, lifting her head up from the rolls of parchment. 

Dorea only grinned. “Hermione here has something to tell you!” she said, pushing Hermione forward. “I’ll wait over there,” she said to Hermione quietly, pointing to one of the corners of the classroom. 

“Miss Granger, what do you have to tell me?” the professor asked. 

_ Iolanthe Dorea Potter, why?  _ “Well, you see… ummm… uhhh,” Hermione stuttered, staring at the corner where her friend was hiding. Dorea sent her a double thumbs up and a smile. “I’m your daughter,” she said, brandishing the paper as proof.

When presented with this news, Professor Minerva McGonagall, famed transfiguration professor, did something that would be considered weird behavior in the establishment that they were in. She shoved her desk forward, stood up from her chair, and pulled Hermione Granger into a fierce hug. 

__________

The newly reunited mother-daughter pair talked for hours, learning everything there was to know about each other. Then and only then, they addressed the snakey, red-eyed elephant in the room. 

“You see Hermione, back in Hogwarts, Tom Riddle was different. The Tom I knew would have won this war by the first time itself. The Tom that I knew would have never killed a baby based on a prophecy,” McGonagall stated, placing an arm on top of Hermione’s shoulders. 

“Oh yeah, speaking of prophecies…” Dorea said from her space in the corner, a book in her hands. Hermione and her mother’s bodies quickly turned to face her. “I have good evidence that the prophecy has already been fulfilled.” 

“Whatever do you mean by that?” McGonagall questioned. “And Miss Potter, come sit,” she pointed a hand to the seat next to Hermione.

“We might have to check,” Dorea stated, walking over to the chair and sitting on it. “But the day Voldemort” -- cue flinches -- “decided to kill me, I think the prophecy has already been fulfilled. It said that I have to vanquish him once, and I did that when I was born. My duty to Fate was done when I got my lightning scar.”

“If this is true,” McGonagall stated, taking a deep sip of her tea, “then the Wizarding World has been covered in lies since the vanquishment of You-Know-Who. Possibly before this time as well.”

Needless to say, none of them slept well last night. 

__________

The next day, at exactly 6:45 in the morning, two children and a woman walked into the doors of the Ministry of Magic, asking to see the Auror Department for possible mentorships. Thirty minutes later, a rogue animated transfigured golem wreaked havoc throughout the ministry. Another hour later, the golem was subdued. In the midst of the chaos, no one noticed the three women slipping out from the door leading to the Hall of Prophecies. No one noticed that the Hall of Prophecies was missing one crystal ball. 

_ Mission fucking accomplished.  _

_________

_ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…  _

_ Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…  _

_ and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have the power never before seen _

_ and neither must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other has died _

_ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... _

The three women were speechless.

“Well, guess I was right!” Dorea remarked cheerfully, breaking the silence. 

_________

Hermione Granger was a woman on a mission. 

In her hands, placed inside an expensive jewelry box from the Potter vaults, lied the crystal ball that would hopefully change their lives for the better. On one side of her was her mother and confidante, Professor Minerva McGonagall, esteemed Transfiguration professor. On the other side was her best friend and pseudo-adoptive sister, Iolanthe Dorea Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, under an invisibility cloak. 

“Everybody ready?” she asked quietly. 

“Ready when you are,” her mother replied. 

“Let’s go crash a manor!” Dorea exclaimed. 

“Mission Prophecy is a go!” 

_________

Hermione Granger slipped inside the gates of Riddle Manor, holding the gate open for the two other women. Quickly, she stepped inside of the large muggle house and headed for the study, where Dorea confirmed Voldemort would be. 

Stopping before the door, she took a few deep breaths. 

“You’ll be fine,” Minerva soothed. 

Opening the door, Hermione strode into the large study, passing behind books she was itching to devour. After a few minutes of walking, she reached the door to Voldemort’s personal study. She reached out to open the door, before being stopped by an invisible hand. 

“Careful, that doorknob is cursed to flay you alive if you touch it without a password,” Dorea said from under the cloak. “Now what’s the password...” she pondered. As the professor slowly began dismantling some of the wards, Hermione paced along the library, panicking. “No wait...” Dorea muttered after a while, “There’s no way it can be this easy...” 

To the door, she said “ **_Open._ ** ” But it wasn’t in the human tongue. The sibilant hisses of Parseltongue exited Dorea’s mouth as the door unlocked to the correct password.

Gripping the door tightly, Hermione looked behind her briefly, before turning the knob and pushing the door open. 

Sitting at a desk, casually reading a book on first year charms, was the esteemed Dark Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark lord in wix history. The serpentine visage was discarded, only leaving the look of a thirty-year-old Tom Riddle. 

“Welcome home, my daughter,” the man said. “It’s been a long time.”

And all three of them knew that they were completely and utterly fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> addressing the asterisks:
> 
> * yes, a poetry section exists
> 
> ** one word: Quirrelmort
> 
> \-----------  
> don't worry, the great dark lord: tommy boy, lord of anagrams, will come in the next chapter
> 
> This story will probably update a week at the latest, and possibly earlier if I feel like it. School is a pain.


	3. six months before, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversations, duels, and hospital visits as Hermione and Dorea navigate their Family (TM) on the side of the Dark
> 
> ft. lots of craccc and wholesome stuff

Previously on shattering fate: 

_ Gripping the door tightly, Hermione looked behind her briefly, before turning the knob and pushing the door open.  _

_ Sitting at a desk, casually reading a book on first year charms, was the esteemed Dark Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark lord in wix history. The serpentine visage was discarded, leaving the look of a thirty-year-old Tom Riddle.  _

_ “Welcome home, my daughter,” the man said. “It’s been a long time.” _

_ And all three of them knew that they were completely and utterly fucked.  _

_________

For a long time, the four stared at each other, speechless. Jaws dropped as the Dark Lord reclined in his chair, amused. 

“What happened to the snake-face? How did you know I was your child? Did you read our minds? Are you going to kill us?” Hermione questioned, rapid-firing her doubts. 

“First of all,” Voldemort (her father, her flesh-and-blood father!) said, “I placed pieces of my magic in trinkets and I decided to restore them.”

“Wait! Dumbledore was correct! You actually created horcruxes!?” Dorea shoved the invisibility cloak off her body, pointing a finger at the Dark Lord. 

“Daughter, you brought me Iolanthe Potter!” Voldemort exclaimed in glee, holding out his arms, clearly expecting Hermione to accept the hug.

“Expelliarmus!” Dorea incanted, the red spell already flinging itself towards Voldemort, who merely blocked it.

“I’ll kill you!” Voldemort screamed as the two started to duel. 

On the other side of the room, Hermione facepalmed. 

_________

“Now that we’re done fighting like little kids…” Professor McGonagall said, giving one of her Cat Stares™ at the two archenemies. 

“Sorry,” the two muttered, before glaring at each other.

“So… as I was going to say before we were interrupted…” *cue dirty glares* “we offer this gift to you as a sign of alliance,” Hermione said, handing the box to the Dark Lord. 

“Very well,” Voldemort said, a neutral expression on his face as he accepted the gift. 

_________

“That’s the prophecy.” *cue deadpan voice*

“We know.” *cue equally deadpan voice*

“And you decided to give it to your greatest enemy?”

“Why not, though?” 

_________

“I accept your offer of alliance,” Voldemort declared dramatically. 

“Yes!” The three women jumped for joy. 

Hermione, gathering her inherent Gryffindor courage, leaped into her father’s arms. They embraced for a long time, just feeling each other’s presence after 16 years of being apart. Finally, they split apart, both with smiles on their faces. 

“Father,” she said hesitantly, trying out the new title on her tongue. Seeing his eyes glitter, Hermione continued. “This is my mother, Minerva McGonagall. You probably know that already…” she trailed off. As the two wix shook hands, she noticed Dorea place a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “And this is my best friend Iolanthe Potter,” she concluded, ignoring the dirty glare directed towards her. 

Dorea stepped up to the Dark Lord, no trace of fear present in her body. “Call me Dorea,” she said, pausing briefly to glare at Hermione. 

Lord Voldemort and Dorea Potter stared at each other for a long time, having a silent conversation with their minds before shaking hands. 

And with that, the war between the Dark Lord and the Girl-Who-Lived came to an end. 

_______

“Hello,  **Tom** ,” Dorea said, a small smirk on her face as she retracted her hand. 

Voldemort’s eyes glowed red briefly before he replied. “Hello to you too,  **Iolanthe** .” 

“Oh,  _ shit, _ ” Hermione whispered under her breath, looking at the two wixen glaring at each other. 

_______

“My loyal Death Eaters! Today, we rejoice!” Voldemort screamed. “My heir has been brought to me! Welcome, your Dark Princess, Hermione Granger!” Hermione stepped next to her father to applause from the Death Eaters. 

“Psst…” someone poked her in the ribs. Looking next to her, she briefly saw Dorea’s hands before they went back inside the cloak. “This is the most boring thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been to Umbitch’s classes!” 

“Shh! What if someone hears you?” 

“Silencing wards,” Dorea replied, scanning the crowd briefly. Under the cloak, her eyes shifted colors for a brief moment.

Hermione, sensing that her friend wasn’t up for talking, decided to pay attention to her father’s speech that was coming to an end. “And if you hurt my daughter or any of her friends, death will be the least of your worries,” Voldemort concluded dramatically. 

As the clapping from the Death Eaters stopped, Hermione said “Thank you for your --"

"Sectumsempra!” Someone screamed, the voice coming from the wix in silver Inner Circle masks, was headed towards her heart. Hermione prepared for her death…

Before she was pushed to the floor. 

And her best friend,  _ stupid reckless  _ Dorea Potter, intercepted the curse meant for her as a large gash appeared on her torso.

________

Dorea was enraged. 

_ How dare they hurt Hermione? This wasn’t supposed to happen! None of my  _ **_dreams_ ** _ said anything about this! Tom assured me that ‘Mione’s safe!  _

Absentmindedly, she noticed that the cloak slipped from her body and the Death Eaters were gaping, three seconds away from flinging spells. 

“Stupefy!” Guided by her instincts, the red-colored beam of light hit its mark, sending a Death Eater in a silver mask into unconsciousness. 

Blood was pouring from the cut on her torso, staining her clothes red. Suddenly weak, she crumpled towards the ground, hand over her chest. 

“Dorea… Iolanthe Dorea Potter, you can’t die now… Father will know what to do!” A voice was saying next to her. She extended a hand towards the direction of the voice. Above her, crimson eyes glimmered with focus as the owner tried to heal her wounds. 

“Vulnera Sanentur… three times … wave wand over wound…” she rasped out with the last of her energy. 

And with that, she fell to the embrace of oblivion. 

________

“Get me the fucking blood replenishers, you useless piece of shit!” a voice screamed. A few minutes later, Dorea felt a vial being pressed on her lips, the potion easily sliding down her throat. Next to her, someone was holding her hand tightly. 

“My Lord, the girl is fine, though she might be exhausted when she wakes up,” the voice stated. Dorea opened her eyes slightly, only to see the robes of the potions master Snape and cloak of the Dark Lord. On her side, Hermione stood, eyes rimmed with red. 

“She’ll wake up, right?” another female voice said, this one to the left of her. From her limited vision, she could discern the voice and hair of Narcissa Malfoy. 

“Yes, she’ll wake up, that  _ impudent  _ little shit!” Professor McGonagall screamed. “If I find who cast that curse at my daughter and her best friend, I’m gawn…” McGonagall muttered the rest under her breath in anger. 

Dorea opened her eyes fully, only to see five worried wixen crowded around her bed. “I live, bitch!” she said. Nobody laughed. 

“IOLANTHE DOREA POTTER!” Hermione screeched. 

“Oh, fuck.” 

________

“I’m  _ fine,  _ Hermione!” Dorea exclaimed, about to leap from the bed. 

Hermione  _ glared.  _

Dorea groaned. “Fine…” Hermione aimlessly dragged her friend through the rooms of the manor. “Where are we going anyways?” she queried. 

“To see my father,” Hermione replied, still dragging Dorea towards the study. “And some of his trusted associates.” 

“Trusted associates, you say? Does one of them include your favorite potions profe--” Hermione quickly placed her hand over her friend’s mouth. Her face was a blooming red. 

“We’re here.” 

“Let’s do this.” 

They opened the door. 

And were immediately bowled over by an enthusiastic professor.

________

“Are you two okay? Is everything alright?” Professor McGonagall asked, already checking the two girls for lingering wounds. 

“We’re fine,” Dorea sighed for the umpteenth time, clearly uncomfortable with the attention. “Now can you get off, Professor? No offense, but you’re not exactly light and I don’t want to eat dirt.” McGonagall immediately got off the two girls and held out a hand to help them up. 

“Call me Minerva, Miss Potter. You sacrificed yourself to save my daughter, you deserve this much.” 

“Speaking of that…” Tom stated, crimson eyes glittering with amusement as the three witches turned to face the desk, “Why did you save my daughter, Potter? She’s the daughter of your worst enemy.” 

“Because…” Dorea started, staring at the ground briefly before looking up. “Because Hermione is family… and I’d do anything for my family.” 

The crowd of wix standing in the office were awestruck. There was a long silence as everyone processed her words. Then, as one, they all clamored towards Dorea, overwhelming her with hugs and affection. From the corners of her eyes, Hermione saw Dorea flinch briefly before accepting their kindness.  _ That’s worrying…  _ Hermione thought briefly. 

Suddenly, as one, they stopped, clearing a path towards the Dark Lord sitting in the chair. Her father’s eyes glinted briefly before he said, with a quiet and firm voice, 

“Welcome to the Family™, Iolanthe Potter.” 

“It’s Dorea. Dorea is what family calls me.” 

________

As all the wix mingled, Draco Malfoy was looking for someone. A specific someone. After a few minutes of searching, Draco found the newest member of the family standing in a corner away from the crowd, nursing a glass of juice. Her head abruptly turned towards him, eyes flashing blue before returning to their natural green. 

_ That’s weird,  _ he thought before returning to the task at hand. “Pottah,” he said. “Why are you lurking here instead of basking in the attention?”

“I don’t like parties,” Dorea replied, taking another sip of her juice. “Or fame, for that matter.” The two stood in silence before Dorea started talking. 

“Sometimes, I regret refusing that handshake. Being friends with you would have been much easier than going through the shitshow that is my life.” 

“Then why didn’t you?” 

“Ron was my friend, and you insulted him. At that point, he was family,” Dorea took another sip of juice before continuing. “He sure doesn’t feel like family now.”

Another long period of silence. 

“Friends, Dorea?” he questioned, extending a hand. 

“Friends.” 

They shook hands. 

________

“See you over the summer?” 

“Of course!” 

The three Hogwarts witches apparated away with a pop, returning back to Hogwarts, after a heartfelt farewell from the wixen on the side of the Dark. 

None of them knew what exactly would happen over this summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I was busy the past week with homework and schoolwork so... here's your chapter i guess :)
> 
> and I changed the title because I felt like the old title didn't really fit the path I want to take this story so I changed it :|
> 
> the members of the Family (TM) will be revealed in later chapters. 
> 
> Revealed members: Dorea, Hermione, Tom (Voldemort), Draco Malfoy, McGonagall
> 
> next chapter: dorea finally dies (after three chapters)
> 
> As I have said before, feel free to leave comments (criticism is welcomed)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by the fanfiction My Real Parents by redfrog. Most of the headcanons are from this story. 
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback on this story!


End file.
